guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wintersday 2008
Peppermint Candy Canes Are these not being included in the event unlike last year? or were they accidently forgotten? and should the mini polar bear be added as well considering it's an item they said would be coming back? DeathByAnArrow 02:55, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Excellent question. I think they forgot to put them on the event page last year as well, but they were still ingame. Of course, I may be fabricating memories at this point, but... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: yeah, i remember something like that to. i was like NO PEPPERMINT CANDCANES?!?!?!! and then it turned out they were in game, so i guess the best solution is to wait until friday when the event starts and update when we know for sure? :)DeathByAnArrow 03:04, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::They hint at the return of the polar bear on the page at guildwars.com. So will I be farming my ass of, or won't I? (foolish me) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Yeah Lindsey ( or regina, whichever works with the live team) said it would be back and to accquire it you will have to do same as last time. Durga Dido 07:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Rainbow CandyCanes too! Is someone going to add links to all the Collectors too? ...I'm in the Eye right now looking at a some Erich d00de who gives you Rainbow Canes for just 2 Charr Carvings. LoL, That's awesome --'ilr' (19,Dec.'08) :"We" can't do evreything, so we rely on "you" to add info to the wiki. Basically, if you've got info, go ahead and add it. —Dr Ishmael 21:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Hence why I added them then headed on here! User:Kellog i remember now why i freaking HATE this event!! i just totally suck at snowball games. just tried for about the 30th time and still died in that dang quest snowball. and, of course, u gotta complete the quest and f'ing WIN to move forward. :First of all, please sign your comments with four ~'s. Secondly, no one's making you participate in this event. If you hate it, feel free to ignore it. Also, if you're having trouble with the snowball quest, there's a fairly easy way to do it (I failed the first few times too, until I did this): Get a friend or trusted guildmate to do it with you. Don't try to bring a h/h. Stand back and let the npc's fight it out. Now comes the sniping time. "Pull" one hostile npc by using a snowball so they put up ice fort, then back up. They will run out of their fort, you put up yours, and nuke them to KO. Wash, rinse, and repeat. It's slow but steady, and with two people working steadily at different NPC's (or, even better, nuking the same one), it goes by pretty quickly. Good luck! Ailina 20:30, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Quests Section When is this being added in? or is the information being processed first and then added altogethor DeathByAnArrow 20:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Done. The official announcement implied that all old quests are available again, so I copied them over (but fixed up the formatting). Add new EotN quests as you find them. —Dr Ishmael 20:49, 19 December 2008 (UTC) NPCs Do we add all of them? N Segick 21:54, 19 December 2008 (UTC) No Rift Warden What gives? 02:08, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :They show up later. Jink 03:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::We don't know for certain they will show up with thier quests so why has it already been added to the Wintersday '08 page? :::Because the official page on the GW website (linked at the bottom of this article) says the quests will be available again. —Dr Ishmael 05:07, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::The Wardens have arrived. That is all. —Dr Ishmael 21:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::: REALLY!? Aaahhhh!! (Thank you :P ) Durga Dido 21:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Bug Added bug description, Don't know how to best word it. Enjoy editing. If removing edit, Please send a note as to why. --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 04:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::If it is. Anything. Like your. Comment I is. Probably. Due to. Your sentence struc. ture. Lucky points I am hearing different things from different people and it was not noted on the wintersday 2007 page or discussion: Do you get lucky/unlucky points from this version of 9 rings? 06:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, you do get lucky/unlucky points from this version. I remember vividly I did other years. --Pixelz 13:09, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Any guesstimate to when Nine Rings is starting? 18:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Tonic Makers? Where are they? Did we just copy/paste that from last years? I've looked all over Kamadan and LA, and I can't find either one. I certainly hope the frozen ecto will have a use this year... don't want that gunk clogging up my Xunlai. Qing Guang 07:19, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I did just copy and paste them from last years as they were with the rest of the collectors who are here - I checked the normal collectors but completely forgot to check for the tonic people! Kellog 08:54 21 December 2008 (GMT) :They'll pop up sometime. Wintersday has only just started. It's been that way all along. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::They've appeared. At least in LA Drop Rate I think its more like 5% per foe per item... not 5% for a drop.... i farm vaettirs in jaga moraine and i get up to 10 drops from 60 foes usually in HM... and i know HM has no effect.... cheersHumble Servitor 11:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) "Getting the hat you want" I think we need to decide where to put information about odd-Grenth/even-Dwayna information as currently its on the page twice Kellog I want this hat This one. But knowing Anet and last year's let down... we'll get something awful.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I've found the textures for the new hats, and neither of them look anything like that. One is probably a reindeer mask (complete with a shiny red nose), and the other looks like some kind of elfin hat and collar combo. —Dr Ishmael 04:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Meh, since there's only a day until the event anyway now, there's probably no harm in sharing the textures. These are un-doctored, transparent png versions of the raw textures. To get a better feel for how they'll look in-game, use PS/GIMP and add a black layer behind it. —Dr Ishmael 04:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Been cracking the file again, Ishmeal? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::An Ishmeal? Would you like fries with that? (Or Guild Wars?) :::I think that because it was in the .dat , it's safe to "release" the information, since "anyone" could have done the same. If ANet truly wanted to keep it secret they would not put it in the .dat file till the last day, or they would forbid mining certain parts of the .dat. Besides, this info was already earlier "leaked" by some other dude on GWW and no one complained, so I think it is fine. (T/ ) 09:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Won't there be two more? It would be strange for them to give LA and Kamadan the same hat, unless of course they're getting lazy. However, both reindeer and elves strike me as more of a 'Dwayna' thing than Grenth's side, so perhaps there are two more. Captain Yimuru 11:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Last Wintersday Kamadan and LA had the same hat. You're thinking of Halloween.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 15:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict) There were only two hats last year, one for Grenth and one for Dwayna. LA/Kamadan had different sets of hats the first Wintersday after Nightfall came out (which was two years ago), and too many people complained about having to be present for 4 events to get everything, so Anet changed it back to only 2 hats. It's also less work for their art department to only have to create 2 hats instead of 4. —Dr Ishmael 16:02, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::People complained about more options? The dumbassery of GW never ceases to amaze me--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 19:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Many people can only make enough time on these holidays to be present for 1, maybe 2 events. If you were quick and lucky you could get all 4 hats in only 2 events, but only if you knew about it beforehand. If Anet had provided some way for the hats to be available after the finale event, no one would have complained. —Dr Ishmael 21:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Aw dang and I really wanted a top hat like those snowmen have... -Flameseeker Mage talkpage 23:50, 31 December 2008 (UTC) (Reset Indent)No, what i meant was i don't get how people could prefer 2 hats. If there's four, and you can only get two, you get two, if there's two, and you can only get two, you get two. Where's the difference? At least with four you have the option of getting the least ugly one. People are just greedy and don't want anyone to have more than them, or they're stupid, one or the other.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 00:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Taking a closer look, i think the bottom one is going to be a hooded sort of thing. I guess it doesn't matter since we'll find out in 3 hours, eh?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's one flaw in that argument about the least ugly one... You don't know what you're gonna get beforehand, so you just take a guess and hope you like what you get, unless you've done research and are catching the last event. But if you had time to do research, chances are you could attend more than one event. People just like complaining, that's all. Give them a free piece of candy, they'll cry that they only got one, or that the guy over there got a chocolate one. RoseOfKali 08:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Not all people like complaining. I'll takes what I gets and be happies with it. I've actually and honestly met people who complain about getting bonuses at work (happily, I no longer work with them...) Yamagawa 09:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::I hope the reason you no longer work with them is because you smashed them. Whiners need a good smashing.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 09:23, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :: Nice images it really gives that cataracts look to them. Hat - Grenth first Here you go, click for larger. --[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 08:12, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : RoseOfKali 08:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Pfft, effort. Here's Dwayna --[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 08:28, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::the dwayna hat... Wow.. Seriously.. what the heck ANet.... Viruzzz 08:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice screenshots, DNA... A bit on the large side, though. RoseOfKali 08:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: <''Images deleted —Dr Ishmael 02:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC)> How about these for the images? DeathByAnArrow 08:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: A bit small? Not as it matters much past a certain size, but you're loosing a bit of the detail on the ears for both. Yamagawa 09:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) @Kali, I've been known to be-- i'm not gonna finish that... .@ everyone else, I love the Dwayna hat =P--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 09:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ugh, these are horrible. Am I the only one who liked last year's? Those were at least classy and vaguely fantasy-ish, and I was happily surprised that they read my mind and made a Lucia crown. This year's are, well, Dollar Tree crap. I do think the Dwayna one is far better than the Grenth one - Grentches don't even look like that! It's weird that the Rudolph hat is with Dwayna, though, considering that for two years Grenth's hat was the one with deer horns. At least these are better than the Halloween ones... but in the future I'd suggest that they just set up a hat competition again. Qing Guang 22:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Bah, you have no imagination. I already have an outfit idea for the Rudi Mask, still tossing around ideas for the Grentch cap.... Besides, you can't have all the caps be **cool**, and to try would be to hurt the choices of hats anyhow.... because what you call cool I may call stupid, and vice versa... Better to have a mix, that way everyone has something to be happy with. Yamagawa 23:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Okay well I have just discovered that the Rudi Mask looks adorable on my necro, oddly enough... it is forgiven. The Grentch one is still terrible, though. Qing Guang 00:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) What is Anet thinking these days? They had so many wonderful entries and they come up with Rudolph hat or what I refer to as the Dog Hat (how many of us have this little collar costume for our dogs? Antlers and all!) and the other hat is Hermey the Elf "who wants to be a dentist" hat. Perhaps I am showing my age a bit there, but with those entries they decided to rip off Rankin/Bass? Sheesh! As for last year, I entered a design for the hat contest, it was believe it or not a St Lucia's crown. I made mine all holly though and no flowers. But it seems a lot of people had the same idea! The frozen crown was a nice touch. If they were really in a pinch for hats, why not do a simple Snowman Top Hat for Dwayna and a Phantasm Hood for Grenth--Saphyre the Wiccan 21:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Dwayna Bug Dwayna called the people of Kamandan Tyrians again. :Um... Tyria is the world here?.. RoseOfKali 08:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Tyria can be used to reference the entire world, including Elona and Cantha. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777'''(talk) 08:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Near avatar of grenth When i stand near avatar of grenth ( dont kno about dwayna) I get a monster skill on me called Oversized tonic warning Worth mentioning it anywhere? :Check out the article for the effect: Oversized Tonic Warning It's intentional, some of the tonics make you very large, and some people used it to block the view of the mad king during Halloween, so now if you stand close to event NPC's (like the avatars) you get the effect placed on you Viruzzz 15:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) bug? OK something really wierd just happened I was in Grenth district picked up the present and died At the same time the avatars left now I'm stuck lying dead in town Can't move can't do anything LOL.... Stormcrowx 20:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hats dropping on ground? I saw this happening at the finale in Kamadan - anyone know why? Qing Guang 01:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Random guess, Full inventory. JoePhlanx 01:31, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :: Correct guess, if the person has a full inventory it will drop on the ground next to them,if 10 minutes pass without them picking it up anyone else will be able to pick it up, but not wear it.This happend to Gaile once,and someone kept her hat as "ransom" in the end i believe they returned it to her. Durga Dido 01:35, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. That explains it. Qing Guang 17:49, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Who won? Anyone know who won? and whether Wintersday is going to be extended like previously? Kellog 11:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Wat? RoseOfKali 19:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC)